Birthday
by 3BFFs
Summary: Jiro has gone out to buy some presents for Gakupo. Gakupo has baked a cake and made some presents for Jiro. Who's birthday is it anyway!


**Author's Note: **The third one-shot in my GakupoxJiro series. I have no official name for it, but I'm thinking of naming it Lavender and Silver. Enjoy this cute little couple.

**Discaimer: **I do not own Black Blood Brothers nor do I own Vocaloid, but if I did then Jiro and Gakupo would be an official couple.

* * *

Gakupo stood by the counter, happily mixing his batter. Cake batter to be specific, vanilla cake batter. Gakupo hummed to himself as he added chocolate chips to it before pouring the batter into a custom made mold. Gakupo put the unbaked cake into the oven and set the timer to the time directed on the box. Gakupo smiled before scurrying off to the craft room in the Vocaloid Mansion. He had time before his guest came over.

* * *

Jiro strolled down the street before stopping into a craft store. Jiro strolled through the aisles before he stopped infront of a few trinkets. He picked out an old fashioned looking key, an amethyst colored stone, a musical note in gold, and a charm that looked like an eggplant. Jiro walked by a couple of lollipops and picked out a grape one, two strawberry ones, three cherry ones, and five watermelon ones. Jiro paid for his items and walked over to the Vocaloid Mansion.

* * *

Gakupo smiled at his handiwork as he held it infront of himself. He had sewn a red scarf and stitched Jiro's initials at the bottom left corner in silver colored thread. Gakupo put it in a box along with a hand sewn red hat with a black band across it and a black pom-pom on top of it and a red pair of gloves that had black fingertips. Gakupo took extra care to stitch Jiro's initials in each of the components of his present. He closed the box before he quickly wrapped it and put a silver bow on top of it. Gakupo took out a ribbon and tied it into a bow around his neck.

* * *

Jiro entered the Vocaloid Mansion and was greeted by little Aoki. Jiro bowed to the fifteen inch high Vocaloid and held his hand out to her. Aoki hopped on and ran up to Jiro's shoulder before sitting down. Jiro pulled a little hang-glider that looked the perfect size for Aoki from his pocket and gave it to the young Vocaloid. She bowed before taking a few steps back before gliding off to another room in the mansion.

* * *

Gakupo sighed and set down his icing bag and injector. After an hour of work his custom cake was finished. Gakupo stepped back and admired his handy work. He had found a cake mold in the shape of an actual heart and iced it to look exactly like one, even going the extra mile to fill the cake with a blood red icing made from chocolate icing and red food coloring. Gakupo took the extra icing and put it into little blood bags that he managed to find in a medical supply store. Gakupo carefully put in the candles and carried his creations to the dining room.

* * *

Jiro looked in nearly every room for Gakupo, all the Vocaloids he had encountered said that they hadn't seen Gakupo and should check the dining room. Jiro sighed in defeat before pushing the door to the dining room open. It was dark at first before the lights suddenly came on, revealing a room filled with his friends both Vocaloid and not. He was suddenly knocked over and looked to find Gakupo was laying on top of him, beaming and showing pure joy.

"Don't you remember what today is?" Gakupo asked sweetly. Jiro looked at him, a confused expression on his face.

"Isn't it our one year anniversary today?" Jiro responded, confusion clear in his voice.

"I can't believe you forgot your own birthday! Even if you're one-hundred and one years old that's no excuse," Gakupo chided, mirth clear in his voice.

* * *

Hours passed, the party ended and there were a few of the icing filled blood bags left over. Jiro was currently eating one of them, happily enjoying his chocolatey treat. He felt arms wrap around his waist and his sweet treat taken from his mouth. Jiro was about to protest when he felt a hot pair of lips meld against his own. The taste of green tea with a touch of honey and fried eggplant filled his mouth. Jiro broke off and stared up into Gakupo's eyes.

"Did you have a good birthday Jiro-san?" Gakupo asked dreamily. Jiro smirked and licked some chocolate off the corner of Gakupo's lips.

"Of course because this was organized by you," Jiro responded. Jiro slipped the new bracelet he made for Gakupo from the stuff from the craft store onto Gakupo's wrist. Jiro also handed Gakupo a boquet of the lollipops he had recently bought.

"What are these for Jiro-san?" Gakupo asked as he looked at his gifts.

"If I remember clearly this is the day we became friends so I gave you something special to remember the birth of our relationship," Jiro responded. Gakupo glompped Jiro and proceeded to make out with Jiro for the next three hours.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I have no idea when Jiro's birthday is so its up to you guys and girls to decide. It is entirely possible to create an icing that looks like the color of blood and I would know because I have made it before. Review and I hope you enjoyed the latest one-shot.~Bff#3


End file.
